Tea Time
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Inspired by a picture. Rose and Lissa discuss tea. Drabble mentions sex hot sex, really reallyhot sex. LXR


A/N: Rose died in the car crash but Lissa brought her back, Lissa's family were in critical conditions and comas and ICUs but everyone is alive and well. They still ran away for two years. Lissa got pregnant with Christian's child after they had sex in the church (God doesn't like that). They are in collage second year.

Inspired by a Display Picture I found.

Hot Tea Time.

Lissa didn't sleep at all instead she watched Rose sleep. The committee were coming to see how they were. It was rumoured that they were involved romantically. When Lissa turned down a second guardian the suspension grew. So now they were going to check up see how they were, if there was one bedroom or two.

Rose was livid at this. Why would they care if they were together Lissa already pushed out a Moroi child for them. Christian had her every other week, he was happy living with some Moroi he ran into and one of their small schools Lissa hated. After a night of sex Rose fell asleep an arm loosely around Lissa.

She got up to go to the bathroom blinking rapidly at the light. She closed the door and turned off the light sitting back down on the bed. She ran a hand through the dark locks of Rose's hair. She loved watching Rose sleep she always look peaceful that never happened where she was awake, she was always worried about Lissa. She glanced down at the old small perfect lines that covered her arm, Rose had a right to worry, Lissa was off her meds, but she got off them to be able to help Rose. She could heal her, keep her safe like she did for her. She didn't need anything but Rose to be able, well Rose and Sophia her daughter.

Eyelids fluttered and lips twisted to a smile. Deep doe eyes looked up into pale green.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Lissa asked knowing Rose knew she didn't sleep.

"I had you with me so how could I not?" Rose asked raising her hand to gently caressed Lissa's cheek. "It's going to go over fine." It wasn't that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, her family knew, Andre said he always knew something like that would happen. Janie Hathaway didn't care. As long as Rose didn't ignore her duties she didn't mind who her daughter had in bed. Lissa held placed her hand over Rose's and gave it a small squeeze.

"Are we trying to make them think we are together or not?" They never outright said what they would do.

"I say we have fun then you use compulsion to make them forget the bad stuff." Rose gave a shrug. It didn't matter to her if they came out or not.

"Okay we can try it I guess. You hungry?" Lissa asked pulling rose into a sitting position with her.

"Did you already cook?" Rose asked noticing the bags under Lissa's eyes.

"No, I was hoping you wanted too." Lissa never cooked before in her life, her family had a cook, she did cook for Rose like toast or microwave dinners.

"Okay I'll cook." Rose got out if bed also using a robe for clothes.

OoOoOo

Rose and Lissa were sitting on the black leather loveseat (Lissa wanted Pink or Red but Rose told her she got a cat instead) with three middle-aged Moroi on the matching couch.

"What do you two mostly do when you're not studying?" The female of the trio asked she had a pencil skirt on and a black blouse with a jacket over it, her hair was light brown and up in a bun.

"Oh we have hot lesbian sex." Rose replied causally with a smile. Lissa not missing a beat added.

"By lesbian sex we mean tea." Lissa smiled.

"But it's still hot." Rose was trying not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

"Um...right well then, any boyfriends coming and going?" The man on the left asked he had thin light blonde hair, his eyes were blue and wore a regular suit.

"A few only when Lissa is hooking." Rose grinned.

"Would any of you like some lesbian sex?" Lissa asked everyone's faces went back to the priceless expressions.

"By lesbian sex she means tea." Rose explained a smile plastered on her face. They got up and left without another word. "Shit, you compelled them before right?" Rose asked feeling guilty because it was her plan.

"Oh yeah, they don't know anything."


End file.
